Taniec ognia i wody
by Sophie Starlight
Summary: W czasie przyjęcia na cześć Zuko, młody władca rozpoznaje jedną z tancerek. Zutara oneshot.


**Zainspirowane utworem pt. "The Era of Legends"** **autorstwa** **Antti Martikainena.**

* * *

Zuko jęknął, spoglądając na swoje biurko. Leżały na nim setki dokumentów, które musiał przeczytać do końca tygodnia, a także kilkanaście projektów związanych ze szkoleniem magów ognia. Odkąd dwa lata temu został Władcą Ognia, za wszelką cenę starał się pogodzić pracę z czasem wolnym; cóż, nie szło mu to zbytnio. Całymi dniami, oprócz zajmowania się formalnościami, jeździł do po swoim kraju i wysłuchiwał próśb i skarg swoich poddanych, doglądał szkół i szpitali, przyjmował delegacje z innych państw, najczęściej z Królestwa Ziemi. Przez cały szereg zajęć nie miał nawet czasu na trening!

Jedynym odstępstwem od codzienności były dosyć częste wizyty Iroha, przywożącego coraz to nowsze herbaty, i towarzystwo Katary, która niezależnie od wszystkiego przychodziła każdego wieczora, by wysłuchać jego narzekań i rozmasować obolałe mięśnie, choć sama miała nie mniej pracy. Czuwała nad rozwojem sztuki lekarskiej, zawierała korzystne kontrakty między Plemionami Wody i Narodem Ognia, pilnowała, aby relacje jego kraju z jej plemieniem były jak najlepsze. Niestety od kilku dni nie widział jej, co go zmartwiło. Nieobecność Katary dawała się mu we znaki, ponieważ tylko dzięki niej był w stanie zasnąć po ciężkim dniu.

Spojrzał na zegar. Dochodziła osiemnasta, dlatego Zuko postanowił zrobić sobie krótką przerwę. Położył się najwygodniej jak mógł na łóżku i przymknął oczy. Wtedy jednak usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Westchnął i podniósł się.

-Proszę.

Do pokoju weszła Lo, kłaniając się.

-Panie, pomyślałyśmy, że przydałaby ci się chwila rozrywki. Kazałyśmy zorganizować dzisiaj zabawę taneczną w pałacu.

-A kto na niej będzie?- spytał Zuko, nagle zaintrygowany.

-Zaprosiłyśmy członków ambasad Plemion Wody i Królestwa Ziemi, a także twojego wuja. Czeka na ciebie w sali tronowej.

Na tę wieść Władca Ognia uśmiechnął się szeroko i wyszedł z pokoju, nie zważając na swój nieskładny wygląd i brak korony. Po kilku minutach wkroczył do pomieszczenia, oświetlonego promieniami zachodzącego słońca, i pobiegł prosto w szeroko rozłożone ramiona wuja.

-Witaj wuju! Ja się cieszę, że cię widzę!- powiedział Zuko, rozluźniając uścisk.

-Ja również- po chwili jego twarz wyraziła zaniepokojenie. - Co się stało? Wyglądasz, jakbyś nie spał co najmniej od tygodnia.

Zuko postanowił wyjawić mu swoje zmartwienia.

-Od kilku tygodni mam bardzo dużo pracy, siedzę do późna.

-Nie idziesz spać, tak jak mówiła ci Katara?

-Kiedy ona jest obok, to tak. Ufam jej jak nikomu innemu, zasypiam tylko, kiedy jest obok- wyznał. - Ale od jakiegoś czasu coraz rzadziej przychodziła, a od tygodnia nie było jej w pałacu! Nikt nie wie, gdzie jest. To mnie niepokoi.

-Nie martw się o nią. Na pewno pojawi się niedługo- próbował go uspokoić Iroh.

-Mam nadzieję. Źle się bez niej czuję.

Niespodziewanie jego wuj uśmiechnął się.

-Zanim pójdziemy na twoje przyjęcie, chciałbym Ci dać prezent- po tych słowach wyciągnął z torby podłużny pakunek i podał go Zuko, który, otworzywszy go, zobaczył katanę, której cieńsze od kartki papieru ostrze lśniło w słońcu. Chwycił ją za rękojeść; idealnie leżała mu w dłoni, w dodatku broń nie była dla niego cięższa od rózgi.

-Dziękuję, wuju, ale z jakiej to okazji?- spytał.

-Zapomniałeś? Dziś twoje urodziny!- zaśmiał się mężczyzna.

Zuko uśmiechnął się mimo woli. Rzeczywiście, zapomniał o tym, że skończył właśnie dwadzieścia lat. Przytroczył pochwę z kataną do pasa i ruszył wraz z Irohem ku sali bankietowej, gdzie już od jakiegoś czasu trwało przyjęcie. Władca Ognia obserwował zachowanie bawiących się ludzi, pochodzących z różnych części jego kraju. Uśmiechali się i wymieniali uprzejmości, a wszędzie było pełno tańczących par.

Gdy wkroczył do pomieszczenia, wszyscy zatrzymali się i ukłonili. Zuko podniósł dłoń w geście protestu.

-Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie! Niech trwa zabawa!

Świętujący roześmiali się i wrócili do tańców, zaś Zuko usiadł na wyścielonej jedwabiem kanapie, zapraszając Iroha do siebie, jednak wuj mu odmówił, prosząc o pozwolenie na pójście do kuchni, by przygotować herbatę. Zgodził się.

Po kilku minutach obserwowania tańców Zuko posmutniał niezauważalnie. Jego nadzieja okazała się być płonna - Katary nigdzie nie było, a on coraz bardziej się martwił. Co jeśli ktoś ją zaatakował? W tamtej chwili mogła przecież być gdzieś, związana i pozbawiona dostępu do życiodajnej wody, bez której nie mogła walczyć, a wątpił, że ukryłaby jej ogromne zapasy.

 _Uspokój się, Zuko,_ skarcił się. _Katara jest najsilniejszą osobą, jaką znasz. Nie podda się bez walki._

W pewnej chwili podeszła do niego Lo, przynosząc tacę z herbatą.

-Panie, twój wuj zaraz przyjdzie. Chciałabym jednak powiedzieć ci coś jeszcze.

-O co chodzi?

-Południowe Plemię Wody chciałoby z okazji twoich urodzin podarować ci skromny prezent w postaci pokazu tradycyjnych tańców z różnych narodów. Ognia też- dodała, widząc jego minę.

-Skoro nalegają... Niech wystąpią!

Starsza kobieta klasnęła w dłonie, a wtedy z parkietu zeszli ludzie, zostawiając miejsce dla tancerzy, którzy w oka mgnieniu pojawili się przed podwyższeniem władcy. Ukłonili się i rozpoczęli kolejny etap zabawy, w czasie którego starali się przybliżyć naturę każdego plemienia, królestwa i narodu. Jakimś cudem udało im się odtworzyć zapomniane tańce Nomadów Powietrza. Ich szybkie ruchy niemalże zlewały się z otoczeniem, wskazując na doświadczenie i rzadko spotykaną precyzję.

Po pierwszej części widowiska, skupiającej się na powietrzu, nastąpiła krótka przerwa, w czasie której tancerze i tancerki przebrali się w stroje z Królestwa Ziemi. Ich tańce były bardzo spokojne i nawiązywały do życia mieszkańców trudniących się w większości uprawą roli. Następnie pokazano tańce Plemion Wody- wtedy Zuko spostrzegł, że jedna z zawoalowanych dziewcząt się do niego uśmiechnęła, jednakże nie potrafił powiedzieć, kim ona była. Obserwował jej płynne ruchy dopóki nie zniknęła, ustępując miejsca tym, którzy mieli zaprezentować żywiołowe tańce Narodu Ognia. Pamiętał, że kiedy był mały, jego matka pokazywała mu je.

Gdy tylko pokaz zakończył się, oklaski przypominały bardziej wybuch armatni. Tancerze ukłonili się po raz ostatni i odeszli; nim jednak to zrobili, wrócił Iroh. Wyglądał na lekko zawiedzionego, iż nie zdążył na widowisko taneczne. Szef grupy uśmiechnął się.

-Nie martw się, panie, będzie jeszcze jeden taniec.

Kilka chwil później na parkiet weszły trzy dziewczyny, odziane w kolorowe suknie, wykończone przezroczystymi pasmami materiału. Twarze miały przesłonięte, toteż w dalszym ciągu Zuko nie mógł rozpoznać żadnej z nich. Ich ruchy były wolne i subtelne, jak gdyby unosiły się w powietrzu. Po kilku minutach dwie z nich odeszły, a ostatnia z dziewcząt, ta sama, która się do niego uśmiechnęła, zatrzymała w bezruchu, czekając aż służba przyniesie odpowiednie instrumenty do akompaniamentu.

Kiedy rozległy się pierwsze dźwięki harfy, cytry i fletu, dziewczyna zaczęła się kołysać, z początku wolniej, potem coraz szybciej, kierując dłońmi w niezwykle intrygujący sposób. Zarówno muzyka, wzbogacona o bębny i dudy, jak i jej sposób poruszania hipnotyzował go, nie pozwalając oderwać od niej wzroku. Stojący obok Iroh zaczął z niedowierzaniem kiwać głową.

-Nie sądziłem, że dożyję czegoś takiego.

Zuko obudził się na moment.

-O co chodzi?

-Jej taniec. Takie coś widzi się tylko raz w życiu, mój chłopcze. Ten taniec pochodzi ze starych czasów, kiedy nie było jeszcze magii żywiołów. Łączył dwoje zakochanych, ale tylko wtedy, kiedy uczucia były odwzajemnione. Nie wiem, co ta dziewczyna chce przez to przekazać, ale najpewniej chodzi tu pokazanie ci tej wiedzy, abyś w przyszłości mógł to powtórzyć.

Władca Ognia powrócił do obserwowania dziewczyny, która coraz bardziej zbliżała się do podwyższenia, wirując w żywiołowym tańcu. Wkrótce Zuko zaczął dostrzegać rzeczy, których wcześniej nie zauważał. Włosy dziewczyny były czekoladowe, układające się w miękkie fale spływające po plecach, jej sylwetka była smukła i delikatna, przypominała nieco porcelanową figurkę. Nagle ich spojrzenia spotkały się, czyste złoto zderzyło się z bezkresnym błękitem.

Katara uśmiechnęła się do niego, szczęśliwa z efektu, jaki wywołał jej taniec. Gdy tylko melodia zatrzymała się, zniknęła w napływającym zewsząd tłumie. Zuko nie miał nawet czasu, by wymówić jej imię.

* * *

Młody władca wyszedł w pod osłoną nocy z pałacu, jedynym świadkiem jego wyjścia była srebrna tarcza księżyca. Wiedział, że magini wody będzie najprawdopodobniej przy rzece, jako iż często tam chodziła, kiedy nie mogła zasnąć. Rzeczywiście, siedziała nad brzegiem i wpatrywała się w gwiazdy z zachwytem w oczach.

Nim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Katara podniosła się z ziemi i odwróciła. Wciąż miała na sobie błękitną suknię do tańca, której przezroczyste rękawy przypominały fale wody.

-Widzę, że ci się podobał pokaz- rzekła, uśmiechając się.

-Ale to nie był powód, by nie przychodzić do mnie przez cały tydzień! Nie mogłem zasnąć, martwiłem się o ciebie- powiedział z wyrzutem, podchodząc bliżej.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem.

-Martwiłeś się? Nie musiałeś. Potrafię o siebie zadbać. Poza tym...- zaczęła, nachylając się ku niemu.- Chciałabym ci życzyć wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin. Podobno całkiem o nich zapomniałeś.

-To prawda- przyznał Zuko.- Gdyby nie Iroh, nie przypomniałbym sobie.

Zaśmiali się.

-Katara?

-Tak?

-Mogę cię o coś spytać?

-Pytaj śmiało.

Władca Ognia wziął głęboki wdech.

-Iroh tłumaczył mi, co oznaczał ten taniec w twoim wykonaniu. Czy ty... Czy ty chciałaś coś przez niego powiedzieć?

Przez chwilę nie odpowiadała, jednak Zuko mógł dostrzec słaby rumieniec kwitnący na jej policzkach.

-Sam się przekonasz- odpowiedziała, odsuwając się.

Ukłoniła się przed nim, sugerując mu to samo. Zuko nie miał pojęcia, co miał robić w danym momencie, ale jego serce przejęło inicjatywę i po chwili zaczął poruszać się w rytm melodii, którą usłyszał przed kilkoma godzinami. Jego ruchy był bardzo różne od tych Katary, pomimo tego pasowały do siebie idealnie. Uśmiechnął się, widząc, jak Katara tańczy.

Tylko dla niego.

Zarówno Zuko i Katara byli tak pochłonięci tym tańcem uczuć i namiętności, że nie zauważyli jak ich ubrania zmieniły się w ich żywioły, zlewając ze sobą. Ogień i woda połączyły się, tworząc parę wodną, która przesłoniła ich swą barwną zasłoną. W końcu, po bardzo długim czasie, obydwoje zatrzymali się, patrząc sobie głęboko w oczy.

-Czy to miało być jakieś wyznanie?- spytał Zuko, ignorując płonące żarem szaty.

-Jeszcze nie zgadłeś?- na te słowa młody władca nachylił się ku dziewczynie i pocałował ją. Odwzajemniła pocałunek, który był dla niego obietnicą szczęścia.

* * *

Stojący za drzewami Iroh i Toph patrzyli jak oniemiali na całującą się parę. Magini ziemi uśmiechnęła się, wyczuwając przyspieszone bicia serc przyjaciół. Zwróciła swoje niewidzące oczy w stronę Smoka Zachodu.

-Widzisz? Miałam rację!- szepnęła uradowana. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się cicho.

-Miałaś, miałaś. A teraz zostawmy ich samych i módlmy się, by nie dowiedzieli się o naszym wyjściu z pałacu.

-Dobrze.

 _Powodzenia, Zuko. Tylko niczego nie schrzań, bo tego pożałujesz._


End file.
